Happy Halloween Royai Style
by vampoof94
Summary: It's Halloween and Roy has a surprise for Riza. Riza is very OOC but I like to change things up a lot XD I hope you guys enjoy. Happy Halloween! Royai oneshot


**AN: The characters are OOC. XD I had to make Riza enjoy cookies! I really want some haha. :D Please tell me what you think of it. Happy Halloween guys!**

Roy woke up in a great mood. He jumped out of bed and looked at the calendar. October 31. He smiled and laughed. Another year of fun in the office. He went to shower and found his costume. Every year all of the officers would dress up and have fun. There was still paperwork, but everyone worked hard to finish it. They played games and talked about what they were going to do after work. Hughes always throws a big party since his daughter goes over to a friends house every year. The games and parties are not his favorite part though. Riza Hawkeye is.

…**...**

Riza's alarm went off and she got up. She looked at the calendar and smiled. It was Halloween. She made her bed and went to shower. Hayate was waiting patiently for his breakfast. She petted him and made breakfast for herself while he ate. She had to get dressed in her costume. Riza sighed and thought about how everyone was going to be crazy. They always get hyper. She blames it on the candy. At least Hughes would have a party that night. It always calmed her down. Plus, she could laugh at all her drunk friends. The candy and laughter is not her favorite part. Roy Mustang is.

…**...**

Havoc was sitting at his desk waiting for his paperwork. He had come in early just so he could finish it early. He was ready for the day to get started. He was throwing his pencils at the door when it opened and Riza walked in. She was hit in the arm by it and she glared at Havoc.

"Havoc? Why the hell did you throw a pencil at me? And why are there more scattered on the floor?" She put her hand on the butt of her pistol.

"I was waiting for the paperwork and got bored. I didn't mean to hit you." He got up to clean the mess and helped her sort out the paperwork.

"So you ready for the parties to start Hawkeye? Hey where's your costume?"

"I'm never ready for the insane parties and I was going to put it on after the paperwork was here." She picked up her bag and headed to the locker room. Breda, Falman, and Feury walked in. Breda dressed as a sumo wrestler, Falman was a zombie, and Feury was a dog.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Havoc. Where's Hawkeye? And nice outfit." Breda said. Havoc had dressed up as a vampire.

"She went to change. I wonder what our superiors will be this year." Riza and Roy picked outfits that always went together. Roy walked in and everyone turned to him.

"Hey chief. You're a doctor?" Roy grinned.

"I sure am!"

"Why are you so happy?" The men were creped out. The door opened and Riza walked in. She was a patient.

"Because Hawkeye is my patient this year. She let me be the leader this year." Every year Riza got to be the one in charge and Roy had to listen to her. Havoc laughed.

"This is too funny! I can't believe you let HIM be YOUR doctor!" The others started laughing too. Riza blushed and went to start her paperwork. Roy glared at them and went to work. Havoc and the others soon calmed down and went to work also. They finished their work in record speed and started yelling.

"LET"S GO PARTY!" They all ran out the door leaving Riza and Roy.

"So Hawkeye, you feeling okay?" He gave her a smirk and kissed her head. She pushed him away.

"Not in work Roy!" He grinned. She had said Roy not Colonel.

"Well I don't know your face is all red. Do you have a fever? Riza." He laughed and grabbed her hand causing her to blush even more. Hughes walked in then.

"Well well, fraternizing with your patient I see. I'm going to have to tell Rebecca." He ran off laughing like a maniac. Riza tensed up for a second.

"No." She ran out of the office yelling after Hughes. Roy was confused. He walked out and saw a group of soldiers talking.

"Hey did any of you see Lieutenant Hawkeye run by?" They stopped talking and saluted quickly.

"No sir!"

"I did. She went towards the mess hall Sir!" Roy thanked them and went to the mess hall. Once he got there he could hear screaming.

"GET BACK HERE RIZA!" It was Rebecca yelling. He heard footsteps coming towards him. Someone was running. He moved out of the way right as Riza passed him. She had her gun in hand and was trying to escape Rebecca.

"What is going on?"

"Oh hey Roy. I told Rebecca that Riza was fraternizing with you. She vowed to punish Riza." He grinned evilly and started humming as he walked away. Roy watched him walk away before sprinting after the girls. He could hear more yelling back in his office.

"RIZA HAWKEYE! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Rebecca had Riza cornered. Riza was sitting on top of a filing cabinet.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE BECCA!"

"YOU WERE WITH FLAME BOY!" Flame boy? He had been called a lot of weird things, but flame boy? He walked in his office and Riza looked like she was going to kill him. Rebecca turned around and yelled at him.

"HOW DARE YOU BE WITH RIZA?! I KNOW HOW YOU HURT GIRLS!" He looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm not going to hurt her." She tried to punch him but he caught her arm.

"How do I know that you won't hurt her!?" She tried to break free but Roy had a tight grip on her.

"I've been dating her for months!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" He was getting mad at her.

"I LOVE RIZA!" Rebecca stopped struggling and Riza fell off the cabinet.

"Wha…" Rebecca stared at him.

"I love her. I would never hurt her." He let her go and she turned around and slapped Riza.

"What was that for?!"

"You never told me he said he loved you!"

"That's because I haven't had the chance to tell her yet."

"Why haven't you told her?!"

"Because I was going to tell her tonight!" Riza was blushing and looked down at the ground. Rebecca looked miserable. She had ruined his perfect plans.

"I'm sorry. Riza come with me." She kicked Riza to the ground and handcuffed her. She was dressed as a police officer so she had handcuffs. Riza was stunned.

"What are you doi…" Rebecca had put tape over Riza's mouth so she couldn't talk.

"What are you doing with her?"

"I'm punishing her for fraternizing with you flame boy." She dragged Riza away leaving Roy dumbfounded. He walked back to the mess hall and found Hughes.

"Why the hell did you tell Catalina about Hawkeye and me?"

"I wanted to have some fun." Roy glared at him. "It's Halloween Roy! I get to trick and get treats today!" Roy sighed. He was going to kill Hughes someday.

"Well Catalina plans on torturing her."

"Oh well. Hawkeye can handle her. Besides if she gets hurt, you're her doctor." He started laughing and Roy slapped him on the back of his head.

"At least I'm not a teddy bear."

"Hey this is for Elysia! She loves teddy bears." Roy chuckled.

"All right Hughes." He watched the other officers bobbing for apples and playing games. Some were chatting and laughing. Havoc, Falman, and Feury were trying to get Breda away from the candy. He laughed at them.

"HEY EVERYONE! CATALINA IS MAKING HAWKEYE RUN AROUND THE BUILDING IN A TANK TOP AND HER UNDERWEAR!" Roy choked on his own spit.

"WHAT?!" He pushed Hughes down and ran to find the girls. He saw Rebecca laughing.

"What have you done!?"

"I'm having fun. Riza needed punishment." Riza ran past Roy and he grabbed her waist.

"You're coming with me." He could hear her sigh. Rebecca grabbed them.

"You're not taking her!" Havoc grabbed Rebecca and held her away from Roy.

"Not on my watch." She growled at them. Roy put his coat on Riza and headed for the locker room.

"Sorry Hawkeye."

"I'm fine. I was going to ditch her when I got around the corner." He laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm going to go put my clothes back on."

"But I like you dressed like this." She slapped his arm and went in the locker room. When she came back out she was dressed. They headed back to the mess hall.

"I'm going to get her back tonight." Roy looked at her and saw the creepy look on her face. She was planning something.

"I'll help you."

"I know you will." He looked scared.

"What?"

"You're the one who started this. You just had to act up at work." She sighed and smiled softly at him.

"All right. I won't do it again." To his surprise she laughed.

"I know you won't and I am kind of happy you did it." He was going to ask her why but decided against it. She was happy and he didn't want to ruin it. When they got to the mess hall everyone was singing. Riza slapped her head. They were hyped up on sugar again.

"I think we should run." Roy said looking at the crazy crowd. One of them handed Riza a cookie.

'_Great they remember how to get to her.'_ He sighed and tried to get the cookie away from her. She pushed him away and started eating it. She ran off and found more. Roy was now the ONLY sane person left. Riza started running on top of the tables with cookies in each hand. Havoc and the others were running beside her but with candy in their hands. Roy ran to the end of the tables and grabbed Riza. She fought against him and he shoved a cookie in her mouth. She settled down.

"Let's head to Hughes' house." He put her down and they walked with the others to Maes' house. Now it is going to get even crazier. Riza had calmed down about halfway there and her and Roy talked.

"Why did you let me have cookies?"

"I tried to get them away from you. You didn't let me have them." He laughed and she punched his arm playfully. They reached the house and were greeted by Gracia who was dressed as a maid. They walked in and were almost pushed down by the men. They all headed to the table with alcohol on it. Riza went and sat down while Roy got them some punch. They were not going to get drunk tonight. He handed Riza her punch and sat down by her. Music was playing and his team was dancing. Riza heard someone at the door and went to get it. When she opened it, she was greeted by the Elric brothers and Winry. Ed had dressed as a knight and Al was the headless horseman. Winry was a cat.

"Hi miss Riza."

"Hello Winry. I love your costume. Edward, Alphonse, your costumes are wonderful as well."

"So you're a patient? Whose the doctor? Colonel Bastard?" Edward started cracking up when Roy came over to them. He shut up and ran off to the punch bowl. Winry and Al apologized and went after him.

"What's with the shrimp?"

"He asked why I'm a patient and who was my doctor." He laughed then.

"HEY SHRIMP! MABYE I CAN HELP YOU GET TALLER!" Edward spit his punch out onto Winry.

"WHO YOU CALLING AN AMOEBA WHO CAN"T BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE?!" Winry slapped him and he ran after Roy. Riza pulled her gun out and hit Ed with it.

"Settle down! Both of you." Roy backed off and Winry took Edward away.

"Can't you be nice Roy?"

"Sorry. It's just too much fun." She sighed and sat back down. Roy pulled her onto his lap and kissed her head.

"Roy…"

"Can we take a walk Riza? It's getting hot in here." She got up and he led them out the door. They sat down outside and Riza leaned against Roy.

"Riza."

"Yeah?" He kissed her.

"I love you." He said as they broke away from each other. She smiled at him.

"I love you too Roy." He grinned.

"I wanted it to be perfect when I told you tonight, but Catalina ruined part of the surprise."

"Part of the surprise?"

"Yes, part of it." Roy got on one knee and looked at Riza.

"Riza Hawkeye, I have know you for a very long time and loved you for most of that time. Will you marry me?" She gasped when he pulled out a small box. When he opened it she saw a beautiful silver ring. She knew she had to respond.

"Yes." She let a few tears of joy fall as she hugged him. She quickly kissed him. He smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you Riza. I will always be there for you."

"I love you too and I'll always be by your side Roy." He pulled her in for another kiss and Hughes jumped out of the bushes. They jumped.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" They both screamed in unison. Hughes snapped a few pictures of them and ran inside yelling. He was telling everyone that Roy had finally found a wife. They could hear laughter and yelling from Rebecca.

"Shall we head in Riza?" She nodded her head. They walked in only to be greeted by smiles and hugs.

"Congrats you two!"

"CONGRADULATIONS! I'M SO OVERJOYED I'M CRYING!" Armstrong picked them up and crushed them. They were knocked out in seconds.

"Now look what you did. They are out cold." Edward said. Armstrong started crying more and the others put them on the couch. Everyone went back to drinking. An hour later Roy woke up. He felt someone on his chest and opened his eyes to see Riza. She was still sleeping. He smiled and held her closer. When she woke up she smiled.

"Roy."

"Riza." He laughed.

"What?"

"The men are crazy." She looked behind her to see Havoc slumped against a corner in his underwear. Rebecca was sleeping in his lap. Riza laughed.

"I'm going to punish her." She got up and found Hughes passed out. She took his camera and started taking pictures of her best friend. She also took pictures of Ed who was holding Winry in his sleep. Roy got up and joined her. They both took pictures of everyone. Finally Roy took one of him and Riza. They were going to remember this night forever. She kissed him and he took another picture.

"Happy Halloween Riza." The next day the pictures of Havoc and Rebecca were put up all over the building, and everyone could hear Rebecca screaming.


End file.
